


What's one more Nightmare?

by Glorianna87



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glorianna87/pseuds/Glorianna87
Summary: Takes place just after the first season, Derek hasn't made any beta's yet and they just got rid of Peter. Canon is divergent.





	What's one more Nightmare?

God, you’d think that with all the running I have to do I’d be better at it. I could hardly see the preserve flashing by with how hard I’m concentrating, it’s taking everything I have not to trip over my own two feet let alone the rocks and branches covering the floor. I should talk to my dad about setting up some new trails in the forest, that’ll be a fun conversation. ‘Stiles’ I reminded myself, ‘Focus’. Its kind of funny that you can forget you’re about to be brutally murdered. A branch suddenly comes out of nowhere and that’s just great since I know I just lost my lead. Ducking doesn’t take more than a few seconds but it's still too much time lost. I swear I can hear the thundering footsteps of the Alpha behind me or maybe it’s my heart in my ears but it doesn’t matter. If I don’t figure something out and fast, I’m dead and It's all Derek’s fault. He just had to call Scott and ask for help. OK so maybe I didn’t have to come to Scott’s place but still-  
My thought was cut short as my foot snagged on a branch tripping me before I could register it. My head hit the ground and I felt the burning pain of air being forced from my lungs while I tried to will the stars out of my vision.  
‘I’m going to vomit, oh my god I’m going to die covered in vomit.’  
I tried rolling onto my back when I heard a noise coming from the bush on my left. My pulse shot through the roof; this is it. This is how I’m going to die, just another body for my dad to find in the woods chewed to death by an animal no one can identify-  
“Stiles! What the fuck are you doing?” Derek said sounding frustrated. I glanced up from my spot on the floor as he walked towards me. “Oh, you know I was nearly mauled to death, the usual.” I reached down to pull my leg free only catching the tail end of Derek’s puzzled expression. “Speaking of,” I started, hauling myself up “We should really get out of here. I’ll call Scott on the way; we really don’t want a brand-new Alpha ripping through town.”  
Standing is more difficult than it should be and my head feels like it's spinning, ‘I hope I don’t have a concussion.’ I feel around my head trying to locate a bump when I realize Derek hasn’t moved.  
“Hey big guy, not to be pushy but we should get the hell out of dodge while we have the chance.”  
Making eye contact with Derek is difficult sometimes with how intense he is and right now he looks like he’s thinking. Nothing good has ever come from Derek thinking. “Dude we really should go.” With a slight shake of his head, he begins walking back from where he came through motioning for me to follow. “Don’t call me dude.”  
It’s always been kind of mesmerizing to watch Derek move through the woods. He always seems so sure of his footing, like no rock or branch could ever befall the mighty wolf. I wonder what it would be like to trust in your senses that much. Maybe one day he’ll let me run some tests, no that’s stupid. We haven’t even had a full conversation without someone being injured. Mostly me but he’s had his fair share too, and Scott a few times.  
‘Speaking of Scott’  
I shoved my hand into my hoodie pocket feeling around for my phone. Hm not there, I feel the other side and then my jean pockets.  
“What are you doing?”  
“I think I dropped my phone when I was running, I know it’s getting late but do you think we can look really quick?” I have to find my phone, my dad is gonna be pissed if I have to get a new one so soon. Fucking Peter.  
“No. Nothing with you is ever quick.” Derek huffed.  
“I have to find my phone dude; I can’t afford another one and I need it for emergencies.”  
“No, besides we’re almost back to your car.”  
“I guess you just can’t do it then, I thought your senses were something special.”  
Okay, the glare I received was expected.  
“I’ll keep an eye out for your phone but I’m not going searching for it.”  
Well, that’s as good as I’m going to get judging by how furrowed Derek’s eyebrows have gotten. I let a sigh out as I remember why I was out here in the first place. I felt a sudden chill go down my back as I looked around, the soft light of the clearing up ahead.  
“Hey Derek,” I ask as we come up on my jeep “Do you have any leads on the Alpha in the area? I know you probably don’t want to deal with a middle man but Scott doesn’t really like you so…”  
Derek turned around and gave me a weird look. “Stiles, there is no Alpha.”  
“But you called Scott tonight for help checking out the preserve, you said there was an Alpha out there and I saw it, it chased me through the forest.”  
“You and I were the only people in the woods tonight, there was no other scent out there, and I haven’t called Scott in weeks.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a WIP that I started on 10/27/20, I've never written a fanfic before but I decided to give it a try!


End file.
